Cute and Pathetic
by I'mgoingtoHogwarts
Summary: I could be cruel for my own benefits and just do nothing and watch you make a fool out of yourself every day, but it's starting to become a bit embarrassing. You're doing nothing! Fred threw his arms up in the air, to give the 'nothing' a bit of effect.
1. Finally

**Cute and Pathetic**

The bell by the door dinged, announcing a new customer. Fred saw George quickly looked up from where he had been standing, stocking the shelves, and made himself get a whip lash, just to look disappointed down again. It wasn't _her_. George rubbed his neck and scowled at Fred who had, just a second ago, been standing beside him. Now, he was laughing, and slapping his hand hard on his leg. With a tumble and a 'smash' he dropped the Canary Creams at the floor.

"Oh, shut up," George muttered and put the last box of Skiving Snackboxes at the shelf. As Fred clearly had no intensions to shut up and just kept howling with laughter at George's obvious wish to see _her_, George turned around and headed for his new customer with a sigh. He put on his best smile and surprised the customer behind another shelf, grabbing the nearest item he could find, and shoving it up in his nose. With a small, self-pitying laugh he noticed that he was holding chocolates containing love potion, offering them to a small boy who looked suspiciously at him. _Just his luck today. _He tried to make the best out of it. "What about these?" he offered with overly made enthusiasm to cover up his glum mood, "I know you're just longing to get that specific girl to swoon into your open arms, waiting for the day she declares her love, her nice brown, frizzy hair, her beautiful brown eyes…"

Fred was done laughing, and done with the Canary Creams and figured he should try to give his dear brother some advice about how to get _her_. He took a round in the shop before finding George trying to sell a little boy love-potion, explaining exactly how he could use it to woo some girl who sounded very much like _her. _Fred laughed again, he just couldn't help himself, it was a _pathetic _sight_._ Fred grabbed a toy potion kit for kids and interrupted George.

"What about this one? Makes the drinker turn a nice shade of green, and that's so much better than silly girls, right?" he laughed, and handed the boy the potion kit. "That's five sickles, that is," he said and held his hand out for the money.

The boy grinned happily and pulled out some money from his pocket before turning and running out of the shop. "Bye, nice to have you here, feel free to come again, and you _need_ to get a grip on yourself, mate!" Fred said, turning his attention from the little boy, to his helpless brother.

He put his arm around a frowning George's shoulder, and led him to the back of the store. "Now, I could be cruel for my own benefits and just do nothing and watch you make a fool out of yourself every day, but it's starting to become a bit embarrassing," Fred explained.

George stopped, and sat down in a nearby chair, "I'm not making a fool of myself," he said, very aware of how he actually did.

"Yes, you are," Fred said.

"She's never coming!" he complained with a pout.

"Yes, she is," Fred said and thought back to how obvious it was that she fancied his twin brother. She'd rarely come in here before, but then suddenly she was in and out of the shop almost every day, giving his oblivious brother smiles, and asking unnecessary questions when she knew the answer better than George. "She's coming every day, just to see you, and what are you doing about it? Nothing!" Fred threw his arms up in the air, just to give the 'nothing' a bit of effect.

"I know," George said miserably, with a little pout. "But what am I supposed to do? I can't just walk straight up to her and say 'Hi, Hermione, I fancy you and have done so since you threatened to owl my mother in my seventh year, and I think you should date me, agree?' That's just bloody stupid!" George exclaimed. Fred chuckled, he'd never seen his brother have this kind of problem with any other girl. Of course any other girl wasn't like Hermione, he couldn't just flash a smile at her direction and have her following him like a puppy just like some others.

"Bloody stupid or not, it's better than what you've been doing so far," Fred told him.

Suddenly George sat up, a determined expression on his face. "You're right. I'm a moron, and next time I see her I'll tell her _exactly _how I feel. I was sorted into Gryffindor for Merlin's sake!"

Fred laughed and patted his brother on his shoulder, "That's the spirit!" He heard the bell again, and went to look past the bubbly potion-container that made you sing for a whole day to see who it was. He grinned mischievously at George. "Talk about the devil..." he trailed off, and grinned even more when George quickly paled, but got up from his chair and flattened his hair before dragging a hand through it, making it stick up at all directions. "How do I look?" he asked nervously. Fred shook his head in amusement. "Very handsome, now go, I'll be watching the show," he grinned, and slipped away up to the cash register, to get a clear view.

He sat down comfortably in the big chair, and watched as George made his way up to Hermione, who greeted him with a brilliant smile, a smile that made his brother grin goofily back, and grab the nearest shelf, making a whole stack of products fall down, though he didn't seem to notice. Fred was already cracking up, _oh this was going to be fun! _

George smiled and looked into her pretty face, filled with joy and laughter. He smiled at this, before he noticed that the laughter was of his doing, as Hermione pointed down at the Super-shoes, jumping up and down around his feet. A very red blush filled his face as he quickly used his wand to get them back at the shelf. He gave a small 'Oops,' and smiled apologetically at her. He frowned when he heard Fred's laughter from somewhere behind him, and decided that this was _not _how it was going to be when he finally told her. He was a Weasley, hell, a Weasley twin for that matter! He could do this! _Deep breath, okay, what about 'Sorry, I'm easily distracted when I've got such a beautiful witch as yourself standing in front of me'... Yes, that's it, great job George, thank you George, okay... _

"Sorry, can't help knocking things over when I see someone such as _you _standing there," he said, realising a bit too late that it gave the opposite effect, and probably made her feel ugly. "No! That's not what I meant," he said quickly as he saw her confused and angry look.

"Then by all means, George, what _did _you mean?" she demanded and put one hand on her hip, glaring at him.

"I meant that I get easily distracted, I didn't mean to tell you that I think you're ugly," he tried to explain.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean? That you can't stand looking at me, but you didn't mean to tell me?" she asked incredulously.

"No! No, Hermione, I didn't, it just, I don't think you're ugly, not at all, _oh bloody Merlin's baggy pants in hell_," George muttered and dragged his hand through his hair, very aware of how bad this was going and how Fred was laughing at him.

"Hermione, what I meant to say was that..." George dragged his hand through his hair again. "I fancy you and have done so since you threatened to owl my mother in my seventh year, and I think you should date me, agree?" he blurted out, and realised that it was the very bad confession from his talk with Fred.

Hermione didn't say anything, just looked shocked at him with big eyes and her mouth slightly open. Her angry expression replaced with a surprised one. _Oh well, now you've done it... she knows, and I'm a fool. _George sighed, and nervously grabbed her hand.

"What I mean to tell you, but as you've clearly noticed is making me a nervous wreck, is that... You're beautiful, you're brilliant, you make me say silly things, do silly things, just because I try too hard to be perfect around you... you make me grin like an idiot, and you make my heart skip a... several beats, and well... I fancy you, and I really hope I haven't messed up to much and let a chance of making you say yes to a date with me slip away..." he finished with a sigh, and looked at her. He got more and more panicked by every second. She just looked down at the floor.

He heard Fred's voice call from the back of the shop, "Oh come on, don't keep us in suspense!" That seemed to snap her out of it. She glared over George's shoulder and met Fred's eyes. "Sod off, Fred," she yelled. George smiled a bit insecurely, and turned his head to see Fred follow Hermione's orders and back off into the back room. George grinned at Hermione, and swallowed.

"You think I should date you... I agree," she smiled, a faint blush creeping up on her face, "And no, you didn't mess up, not at all, it was very... cute," she said. George snorted, and she said "alright, very cute and pathetic..." Hermione reached one hand up to his neck, and George held his breath as she slowly mentioned for him to lean down. He did, and his breath almost caught in his throat as Hermione's eyes flickered from his own eyes and down to his lips. George grinned, and cupped her cheek in both hands and led her lips to his. He was almost certain Hermione could feel his heart beating very fast. It was sweet, slow, and got interrupted by Fred.

George frowned and looked up at his grinning brother who was holding a camera. There was still smoke rising from it. Seeing both George and Hermione's glares, Fred held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright... you didn't really believe I was going to let you two alone, did you?" he asked, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"Too good to be true..." George mumbled.

Hermione took his hand and started towards the door, "Bye Fred, George will be taking the rest of the day off," she smirked.

The bell by the door dinged, announcing the departure of a customer, or in this case, a customer and an employee. Fred grinned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Just a little something I wanted to write down, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue on this, maybe I will if I get good response, it's up to you! Review?:)_


	2. In Diagon Alley

**Cute and Pathetic**

The bell by the door dinged, announcing a new customer, or in this case a very happy employee. Fred was just done with the last customer for the day and was now counting the money they'd made. He straightened up and looked up to see his brother come in, whistling and grinning. Fred grinned at him knowingly. A date with Hermione Granger, who'd believe that? Well, he would. He'd known for ages just how the two of them had been pining after each other. George wrenched of his jacket and headed straight towards the stairs leading up to their flat. Fred's smile faded a bit, wasn't he going to tell him how it went? Good, seeing as he was whistling, but still, he hadn't even said 'hi'.

"Oi, to preoccupied in your own thoughts to even notice me?" he called out, closed the cash register, and hurried towards his brother.

George turned around with a surprised look, "Oh, hi! I didn't notice you."

Fred grinned, "Yeah, I kind of noticed. So, what has that little bookworm done to you?" he glanced at his watch. "Two hours, and you act like you're in heaven," he started to walk up to their flat, George followed. "So, are you going to explain what happened to make you all giddy and flustered?" Fred asked a little impatient.

"Yes, I will, dear brother," George said and opened the front door who led straight into the living room. "After you," he told him. Fred looked at George with a raised eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

Both of them slumped down into the couch and kicked off their shoes. "Well?" Fred said expectantly.

"She's amazing," George grinned.

_When Hermione had dragged him out of the shop he was too pleased and happy to know exactly what was happening, but very soon he was standing outside Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlour. "Since my fifth year...?" Hermione asked and handed him his ice cream with a smile. "Yeah..." he said and grinned, "but hey, can't blame a bloke when you're standing in front of him, all angry, fierce and beautiful," he shrugged. _

"Bet she blushed on that one, didn't she George?" Fred grinned.

"Yeah, she did."

"I'm glad you haven't totally lost it, brother mine," Fred told him, and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You know, for a moment there, I really thought I'd lost you," he shook his head, and put one hand on his chest mockingly.

George grinned and felt his ears grow hot, "And then we met that girl, you know, Ron's old flame," he chuckled.

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes," George nodded.

_They'd just been standing outside the Quidditch shop, when Hermione tugged at his arm, a frantic expression on her face. "What, Hermione, what's wrong?" he'd asked worriedly. "Duck!" she'd whispered back. "What?" he asked confused, but it was too late. They heard a squealing noise behind them, and Hermione sighed, closed her eyes, before opening them again, putting a smile on her face. She turned around._

"_Hi! Lavender, how are you?" she asked in a very overly done exited voice._

"_Oh, I'm fine, but the question here is how are _you_? I see..." she stood up on her tip-toes and looked over Hermione's shoulder to where she was clutching George's arm. "I see you two are fine, so, when did this happen?" she asked nosily._

"_Oh, er,"_

"_Aww, it's so cute to see two people in love... like yourself" George could feel himself blush, but Hermione didn't, she just looked annoyed. "And," she bent closer to Hermione, clearly intending to move closer to George too, "a Weasley twin too, I didn't know you had it in you, Hermione!"_

"_I-" Hermione started, but Lavender cut her off again._

"_You look very good today," she said, and then looked over to George who put an arm around Hermione's shoulder, "very handsome," and sent him a very flirting smile._

_George had struggled to keep in a chuckle, seeing Lavenders obvious flirting with him and Hermione's annoyed look. To top it all off, she lifted her hand up to George's hair, and rumpled his hair a bit and said, "I've always liked you very much...You're very funny... handsome... but you usually go for more... I don't know... prettier girls?" _

"Really? She did that... in front of Hermione?" Fred laughed, torn between shock and amusement.

"She did! I really held my breath, waiting for what Hermione would do, it was actually a bit scary, they're clearly not very buddy-buddies."

Fred summoned a half-eaten piece of cake from the kitchen, "What? I need something to eat to go with this story! Come on, tell me, what did she do?"

"It was a question of what Lavender did, not Hermione. Because, see, then she said, 'Wait 'til I tell Parvati about this, she'll be so exited, I mean, _you _and Fred!" George laughed.

"Me! Really, and what did she do then?"

"Hermione really is amazing, I tell you."

_Hermione shoved George's arm off her and took a step towards Lavender and poked her. "First of all, you will not tell Parvati about this, really, it's none. Off. Your. Business!" Hermione poked her hard by every word. Her hair stood up at all directions, and if looks could kill... "Second, I mind very much when you come up to me to say hi just because I have a Weasley twin with me, and when you clearly understand how _'in love' _we are you should know better than to-"_

George was laughing so hard along with Fred as he explained. He cleared his throat and mimicked Hermione's voice.

"She said 'you should know better than to_ flirt with him_, right in front of me!"

Suddenly he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Both he and Fred turned around, and there stood Hermione. She was holding her beaded bag in her hands.

"Hermione, hi, what are you doing here?" he smiled.

"I eh..." she cleared her throat again, "I forgot to give you your scarf back..." she looked down.

Fred, being the brilliant brother he was went into his bedroom to make them feel like they had some privacy. But of course they hadn't. He summoned a pair of extendible ears, not knowing if he really had any in his room, but to his delight a pair zoomed into his hands from under his bed.

When Fred had gone Hermione looked at George with a hurt expression.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, and climbed over the sofa to stand by her.

"What were you doing?"

"Me? I was talking to Fred," he said, confused as to why that would hurt her so much.

"You were mimicking me," she accused him.

"Oh..." he said as he realised how it must've sounded to her.

"Oh? Is that all you have to say to your defence?" she asked, her voice shrilly.

"No, I, no, Hermione I would never make fun of you... or yes I would, but not behind your back, it would always be good teasing. I said 'oh' because I realised how it would've sounded like if you hadn't been here from the start," he explained.

Hermione looked down, seemingly embarrassed. "So... you weren't making fun of me were you? It just sounded like..." she looked up again.

George smiled and put his hand around her waist to pull her closer, "If you'd come just seconds before, you would've heard how I told Fred how amazing you are." Hermione blushed and moved her gaze from his eyes with a small embarrassed smile. "Sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions..."

"No, you shouldn't," George agreed with a chuckle and played with her hair a bit, before leading his hand down to her cheek.

At the other side of the door Fred stood with the extendible ear in his hands. It had stopped working. He shook it, and tried to listen, but no sound came. Both of the ears were looking fine, he decided after some looking, and he couldn't find anything wrong. Fred frowned and shook the ear again, even though it wouldn't help. He sighed, and decided to open the door a bit, just to listen a bit... totally innocent, just to check if his brother still was on speaking terms with Granger. When he opened the door, he frowned. No sound. Maybe it was his ears that had a problem. He peered out into the room. They weren't there, so that's why, he thought, and strolled out into the living room again.

He sat down in the sofa again to finish his cake when he heard a sound from behind him somewhere. Fred narrowed his eyes and looked over the sofa.

"Aah! I'm scarred for life!" he yelled and lost his cake, just for the fun of it, down at his brother.

Fred had just found his brother and Hermione on the floor behind the sofa in a very passionate kiss. He grinned down at them as they both jumped apart and went red at an instant. Hermione got up, straightened her hair, her jumper, and her hair again, and picked up her beaded bag and started to fumble with it. George did nothing of that sort, he just groaned, stood up and sent Fred a death glare, his hair sticking up at weird angles, his face very flustered, and his lips swollen.

"What? I thought you'd left, because I didn't hear anything through the extendible ears!"

"You listened?" George asked, not surprised at all actually.

"Of course!"

"Hermione, do you want to go out with me? Eat dinner maybe?" George asked.

"Okay," she smiled.

"Great!" he grabbed her arm, and with a last 'see ya, Fred,' they'd apparated away.

Fred sighed and looked pitifully down at the cake on the floor. _Oh, well, might as well get used to not having him around all the time. And what is it, Fred, that you've always wanted to do when you're all alone, finally without George? ...well, that isn't much really... _Fred sighed again and put on his shoes, got his jacket and went out. _Might as well have dinner at home then, I do miss mum's cooking..._

And with the thought of food he went happily down to the shop, and went out the door from there. The bell by the door dinged, announcing the departure of Fred.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__Now this didn't come as easily as the first chapter, but I still got it written down. Tell me what you think. Any ideas to how you think it'll go from here? I know I have some, but it's always good to get other opinions:) Review, please, I get really happy when I get reviews!_


	3. What about Fred?

**Cute and Pathetic**

"George, you really have a problem," Fred stated.

He and his brother were working on a potion to make you say exactly what was on your mind. It had been alright, after one week of never having his twin around, except for work, had been harder than Fred would've imagined. Every day since George and Hermione had gotten together George had left immediately after they closed the shop to spend time with her. Fred understood, really, but he wasn't used to not having him there. George looked at him, "Why do I have a problem?" he asked.

"Well, you're kind of putting in the wrong ingredients, and stirring the wrong way _and _making the potion jump out of the cauldron," he explained with a shrug.

George looked surprised down at the green goo, slowly crawling out of the cauldron. When the goo noticed the two suspicious eyes on it, it stopped, acting very innocent.

"Exactly what did you put in it?" Fred asked, while waiving his wand towards the cauldron, making the goo flop right back.

"I don't know," George grinned, making Fred shake his head. Honestly, George was supposed to be the responsible one.

"You were thinking about Hermione again, weren't you?" Fred sighed, and looked down at the notes he'd made again.

"Yes, in fact I was, did you know that her eyes light up when she smiles? ...why? Does it bother you?" George frowned.

"No, no it... well yeah, it does," Fred said, mimicking his twins face. "You see, I'm really happy that you've found your true love and all that," Fred waived his hand at 'all that', and George's ears turned a bit red. "And that doesn't bother me, but ever since that day you've been... I don't know, different, you're always thinking about her, and you're really not making an improvement on any of our products. It's always Hermione this and Hermione that... I don't know what it is, but I wish you wouldn't spend that much time with her. Maybe you could bring her here one time, instead of going off somewhere I can't be," Fred sighed and looked down, honestly a bit embarrassed at his confession.

George frowned, he really hadn't given it any thought before. So really, all Fred wanted was to see more of him right? And that shouldn't be a problem. He also wanted him to bring Hermione. Well, it would be good if they got to know each other. "Yeah, I'll take her over some time, maybe tomorrow," George said and looked at Fred. His face broke into a grin, "Good."

* * *

><p>"Hi, George!"<p>

He grinned when he heard who it was. After adding a final touch to the notes he'd been taking on a new product he turned around and wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up in the air. Hermione laughed, and so did he. "Why so happy all of a sudden?" she asked when he let her down. "Oh, nothing... just having amazing friends, work, family... girlfriend," he smiled. Hermione blushed and gave him a small kiss.

"Now where's my kiss, then?" Fred asked and stuck his head out from behind one of the shelves. Hermione just stuck her tongue out at him, he laughed.

"Hey, Hermione, do you want to come upstairs with me and Fred after we're done closing up?" George asked. She nodded and went to wait in the backroom by the stairs. When he and Fred finally were done and were about to head up to their flat Fred grabbed Georges arm. "Don't forget; I don't like it when I'm left out of the fun," he said and to George's surprise his face was totally serious. "Sure," he answered before removing Fred's arm from him with a little frown of confusion.

When they were alright seated in the couch, with Hermione's head resting in his lap, and her legs in Fred's George bent down to kiss her once more. When he tried to get something more out of it than just a peck on the lips, Fred dragged him up and shot him a 'remember what I told you?' look. Then Fred looked apologetically at Hermione, "I told him to not let me out of anything," and then _he reached over to kiss her as well. He dragged her up from George and placed her in his lap, and she was all for it. George watched hurt, confused, angry as Fred kept on kissing her..._

_...he felt something for her..._

And with that though George woke up. He was breathing heavily, still with the picture fresh in his mind. Just a dream, it was just a dream, he told himself, breathe. George got up from the bed. There was no point in falling asleep again now, it was soon seven o'clock anyway. The whole time while making breakfast, eating, showering, getting dressed he thought about the dream. Of course he knew it hadn't really happened, but what if it was partly true? That Fred... maybe he fancied Hermione?

It wouldn't be that unsurprising if he did really. She was amazing and he bet more than he thought so too. Fred was very much like him in many ways, so maybe he would fall for the same girl as him... No, he couldn't let himself think that. Anyway, Fred wouldn't want to do anything about it if it really was true. He wasn't cruel. A sentence Fred had told him yesterday repeated itself in his brain. _'I wish you wouldn't spend that much time with her.' _But that was just because he missed his twin, wasn't it? _'Maybe you could bring her here one time, instead of going off somewhere I can't be...'_ Okay, so Fred wanted to get to know his brothers girlfriend, there was nothing wrong about that. _George..._ Nah, it couldn't be... _George... _But he'd have to keep an eye on him when she came over... _George... _Just in case?

"George! Merlin's pants, what are you thinking about? You've been mumbling stuff to yourself for a while now and you're not answering me, what _is _on your mind?"

"What?" George looked up at Fred. He was standing in the doorway leading into their flat.

"Never mind, but the shop's ready to open now, and there's already a bunch of people outside, come on."

"Yeah, coming," George said and grabbed his work robes before following Fred down.

"What were you really thinking about?" Fred asked, while opening the door and letting the customers stream in. "Mornin', good morning, nice to see you again! Hey, try our new Liquorice Limp! ...Or not..." Fred added when he saw the confused witch who headed straight out again. George also said his daily hello's and good morning's with his best selling grin.

"I was... nothing, it was nothing important, really, just thinking about our new products... you know... er... Liquorice Limp..."

Fred gave him a look that told him that he had made a really poor job lying.

"Okay, fine, I was wondering why you want me to bring Hermione to our flat," George said.

"I told you, I... I'm not used to you being away from me when I've got nothing else to do. And there's nothing wrong with getting to know my favourite twin's girlfriend, eh?"

"I'm your only- No, no, nono! Don't eat that!" George yelled to a customer who'd just put some instant darkness powder in his mouth. "Stupid," he muttered while rushing over to him. He'd already started to get a blue nose and started to cough really hard. "Help me, will you Fred?" he asked. Together they dragged the boy into the backroom and George started to look for an antidote. Fred stayed with the boy and offered him a bucket when the puking started. Finally George found it and gave it to the boy. "Told you not to touch it, cheers," he said and emptied the antidote down the now all blue boy's throat.

"Are you sure that's the only reason you want me to bring her over?"

"Yes. I don't like to be alone, okay?" Fred said. _Honestly, what's up with him?_

"Okay... but you told me that you didn't like me being spending time with her."

"Of course I don't, but of course you'll do it anyway, you have to, I'll be even more annoyed if you just left your girlfriend because of me."

"But that's why, right... I just... It's weird, but I had a dream that you kind of... fancied Hermione, and that she wanted to be with you instead of me..." George admitted.

Fred laughed a bit. Then he laughed some more. And then after some seconds of quietness he started to howl with laughter, throwing his head back and slapping his hand on his leg. The boy who'd gotten rid of all his blueness looked frightened at the laughing man in front of him. "You're free to leave now, nothing blue about you at all," George assured him. Fred still chuckled, "what about his hair?" George grinned while shushing at him.

He was more relieved than he wanted to admit at the fact that the thought of Fred fancying Hermione was sounding as ridiculous to Fred as it sounded to him. Actually he was more than relieved, he couldn't imagine how far his imagination had run. And this was Fred he was talking about. Maybe it just showed him how much he was afraid he wasn't good enough for one of the three saviours of the world. Guess it showed him just how much he... he lo- ... loved... Suddenly his brain came across a new confusing thought. Was that how he felt?

"Aah, you really love her, I understand, she's very lovable," Fred laughed, half joking and half stating facts, as he went out to the shop again.

Did he? Or maybe he'd just worried so much and his mind figured out a logic solution? But it was logic, logic and confusing, true, but. He needed to ask himself the same question when she arrived later that day. Because now everything was very messy in his head. What with Fred, Hermione, love, annoyance, confusion, doubt, and a little bit of blue and other random things, and what did Fred mean with 'I understand, she's very lovable'? Did that mean that he wasn't laughing because it was a ridiculous thought, but to cover up for something? George frowned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__I was really annoyed with this one, I kept writing and writing and when I finally was done I came up with another idea that fit so much better, and just deleted the whole thing and started again. Oh well, at least there's a new chapter up now. Tell me what you think, review, review, review, it makes me get more motivation to write and post faster!:)_


End file.
